Duerme
by Cerberusmon
Summary: Un fic que tenía un tiempo queriendo escribir, no les diré más, mejor léanlo!


Tratando de inspirarme para mi ensayo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (jeje, no le he hecho XD) oí la canción "Duerme..." del Mago de Oz, y como desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir sobre Voldie pensé "al diablo la escuela!!!". Espero que les guste!!!

**Duerme...**

Por Cerberusmon

Era una noche obscura, de esas en las que no puedes ver tu nada a más de medio metro de distancia. El pequeño pueblo estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto, faltaban sólo un par de horas para que amaneciera, y por lo tanto todos estaban dormidos, todos menos una joven mujer que estaba en su cuarto, viendo la luna que empezaba a menguar, dio un suspiro y se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en uno de los dos únicos muebles de la habitación, una silla de madera, que apenas soportaba el peso de la muchacha. El otro mueble en la habitación era una cama, de esas que se usaban antiguamente en los hospitales, simple y con las partes metálicas muy oxidadas, apenas una cobija sobre ella, insuficiente si se tiene en cuenta el frío clima de Inglaterra, sobre todo en los últimos meses del año. 

            El cuarto en sí estaba casi en ruinas, las paredes, que alguna vez tuvieron un bonito tapiz de color claro, estaban ahora amarillentas, con pedazos de papel enmohecido colgando, pero fue lo único que ella pudo pagar, tendría que conformarse con eso, ya que estando embarazada, nadie en su sano juicio la contrataría, había conseguido algo de dinero cuando todavía no era evidente su embarazo, no era mucho y tenía que guardar dinero para cuando naciera...Al pensar en el niño que llevaba en su vientre, su mente inmediatamente brincó al padre, que ahora seguramente estaría en casa de sus padres, durmiendo entre toda la calidez que sábanas de seda y cobijas de pluma pueden proporcionar.

            No podía volver a su casa, su padre la había echado sin más, al enterarse de que su hija, de sangre pura, estaba enamorada de un simple muggle. Y Tom, su amado la había dejado sola el día que ella le confesó ser una bruja. Si tan sólo hubiera mantenido cerrada la boca...Pero lo hecho, hecho está y nada puede cambiar el pasado. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para mantener ella sola a su hijo pero lo haría de alguna manera. Aunque el niño fuera producto de una "aventura" (como él la llamó, instantes después de su confesión) lo amaba con todo su ser, no lo abandonaría ni lo mataría antes de nacer, como le habían propuesto las otras mujeres de la aldea a la que había huido.

            Suspiró y apartó esos pensamientos tristes de su cabeza, lo que menos quería era que el niño sintiera su tristeza y angustia. Empezó a imaginar cómo será su hijo alguna vez nacido, tal vez heredaría el pelo de su padre, castaño y ligeramente rebelde, o tal vez el suyo, lacio y negro como la noche. ¿Qué color de ojos tendría? ¿Heredaría la sonrisa de su padre, la que tanto la cautivó? Inconscientemente puso la mano derecha en su abultado vientre. 

_Duerme, duerme y sueña tener,_

_una vida sin la tentación,_

_de delirios de oro y poder, _

_de juzgar aunque exista razón._

            Casi podía imaginarlo, regresando de lo que los muggles llaman "Jardín de Niños" con un dibujo en la mano, o la cara de sorpresa que pondría cuando, a los 11 años, una lechuza llegara y le entregara una carta que lo invitaría a asistir a Hogwarts, porque si de algo estaba segura es de que sería un mago, heredaría sus poderes, la razón por la que tendría que crecer sin un padre...Sólo esperaba que el pequeño no sintiera rencor a su padre (como seguramente haría), ni que despreciara a los muggles en general por culpa de uno solo...Tendría que pensar en eso también, había decidido vivir como muggle hasta los 11 años del niño, ese día le diría toda la verdad, pero antes le daría la oportunidad de ver a los muggles como realmente son, sin que el rencor o el odio que pudiera sentir hacia su padre influyera en su opinión.

_La avaricia es la esclavitud,_

_del alma y de la libertad,_

_que no te bese nunca la envidia, _

_que no te abracen ni odio ni el mal._

            Faltaba apenas un mes para que él naciera, había decidido nombrarlo Tom (aunque alguna parte de ella se resistiera a la idea), tenía algunos planes, luego de que él naciera lo dejaría al cuidado de una anciana de la aldea, que ya se había ofrecido a cuidar del pequeño mientras ella trabajaba en el campo, como las otras mujeres jóvenes. Tendría que trabajar duro, tenía que ganar suficiente para que ella y Tom pudieran vivir en un lugar mejor, ese edificio casi en ruinas y plagado de fantasmas no era, ni de broma, lugar para un bebé, aparte tendría que comprar comida y ahorrar para cuando tuviera que pagarle la colegiatura en Hogwarts. 

            Algo que la tenía preocupada era aquel...trance en el que su maestro de adivinación había entrado, el día que hizo su último examen, en 5° año...No recordaba las palabras exactas, pero el mensaje estaba grabado en su mente como si lo hubieran escrito con un hierro candente. Su primogénito sería temido por todos los magos, tanto que no se atreverían ni a pronunciar su nombre, "El vuelo de la muerte", había dicho el anciano, antes de perder el conocimiento y cuando consiguió reanimarlo, su maestro no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Cambiaría esa profecía, le daría todo su amor y con eso evitaría que se convirtiera en un mago obscuro,  le enseñaría que las personas valen por lo que deciden hacer con lo que tienen, y no por las posesiones, enseñarle a nunca darse por vencido y luchar por sus sueños, a tener fe y esperanza y a respetar a todas las criaturas.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser,_

_de tu mejor tesoro el guardián,_

_el amor que yo en ti he volcado_

_de eso tienes mucho que dar._

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza, _

_ni te apoques con la pobreza,_

_que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan, _

_ver que mañana otro día será._

            Poco sabía ella que no llegaría a ver a su hijo, que ella moriría a los pocos minutos de nacido el niño, el cual tendría que pasar 11 años enteros en una casa de huérfanos, donde los maestros lo golpearían y los demás niños lo molestarían y atacarían por ser un "raro", un "fenómeno". Poco sabía ella, poco antes de dar el último respiro, que su hijo no se reuniría con ella en el cielo, que su hijo se quedaría en la tierra y cumpliría la profecía que ella tanto temía, intentando conseguir venganza en su nombre. 

El último sonido que escuchó antes de caer en un pesado sueño del que nunca despertaría fue el llanto de su hijo, y sus últimos pensamientos los dedicó a él, deseando que de alguna manera el recién nacido pudiera captar  su mensaje...

_Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré, _

_las nubes serán tu colchón,_

_que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen, _

_de acariciar pues tú eres mi don._

Mira, yo sé que te mueres de ganas, así que por qué no presionas de una buena vez ese botoncito que dice "Go" y me dejas un review?? ;-)


End file.
